


10.28 - laughter

by Todokami



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todokami/pseuds/Todokami
Summary: i just had to make at least one of these kinda nsfw





	

**Author's Note:**

> i just had to make at least one of these kinda nsfw

It was the prettiest sound Genji had ever heard. Of course, it was during the most awkward time ever.

Genji was on top of Jesse, riding him. He had awkwardly asked Angela to give him any type of hole. She essentially had inserted some kind of synthetic male masturbation toy - basically, a hole. However, he wasn’t expecting her to add nerve endings in so it was good for him as well.

He owed her big time.

But here he was, bouncing up and down on Jesse, listening to him laugh.

“What is so funny?” Genji demanded, slowing his movements down.

“Nothin’ baby, you’re just real sweet, sugar.” He chuckled. “And that noise you just let out was a bit amusing, ain’t gonna lie.”

Genji huffed, crossing his arms, but never stopping his movements.

“Aw, come on, cherry blossom, I’m just teasin’ you.”

“Do not call me such names.”

Jesse let out a laugh again. “Sorry. Habit.”

“You should be more quiet.”

His lover raised an eyebrow. “What are you gonna do, make me?” He pressed up into Genji a bit rougher.

“I might.” He teased back.

“You’re a precious lil’ thing, ain’t you?” He grinned.

“I want you to choke on your words.”

Jesse laughed again.

“Stop that.” Genji pouted. “I am trying to be dominant.”

“Doesn’t suit you.” Jesse rubbed small circles around Genji’s hips. “Sorry, cherry blossom.”

“Just you wait and see. I will show you how in charge I can-” Genji yelped as Jesse thrust into him a bit harder.

Jesse laughed.

And for the first time since the recall, Genji did too.


End file.
